The present invention relates to an adjustable vertical exhaust duct and, in particular, the invention relates to an adjustable vertical exhaust duct to be mounted on a server cabinet in a data center room.
Currently available vertical exhaust ducts channel hot air from the server cabinet into the exhaust air plenum of the data center room. However, the server cabinets and the data center exhaust air plenums come in different heights, potentially leaving a variable gap between the top of the server cabinets and the plenum.
Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable vertical exhaust duct that will accommodate varying heights between server cabinets and exhaust air plenums to ensure that hot air is evacuated from the server cabinet and channeled into the exhaust air plenum.